


Traitor's Heart

by MrsJohnReese



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohnReese/pseuds/MrsJohnReese
Summary: Louisa would have done anything for her brother, though even she could not anticipate the opportunity in front of her after the outing that ended in her capture, and journey to a rebel camp. It starts as a mission to divine the enemy's movements, while evading the suspicion of one Ben Tallmadge. But how it will end is something not even Louisa could predict. Not in a million years.
Relationships: Benjamin Tallmadge/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Traitor's Heart

"Is there anything else I can be getting for you, Miss?"

"No, thank you, Vera, that will be all," Louisa called, glancing over a shoulder the color of pale cream, and sending the older woman a smile and a wink, "You have done all that I require."

"Very well, Miss. Simply ring if you wish to request anything else."

"Of course."

As the slow footsteps of the older woman faded away down the hall, Louisa turned her attention back to her reflection in the mirror placed above her armoire, a soft sigh escaping as she narrowed her blue eyes at the errant curl that had escaped its companions wound at the back of her head. Of course she knew it did not truly matter. Not really, when her brother would be elated enough with the prospect of an evening spent in her company after so long. But as she lifted a hand to tuck the stray lock of hair behind her ear, Louisa was forced to acknowledge her own penchant for obsession over every detail being just exactly right, a faint smile softening her expression as she thought of the predictable words her brother would have to say if he could see her fretting over the event she had planned to celebrate his arrival.

"Louisa, darling, you know I value our time together far too much to stand upon ceremony."

Still, the young woman was all but determined to make the evening well worth the while, her attention turning toward the outlandish amount of fabric piled upon her bed as she stood, and turned to begin the task of getting dressed. She had ventured out to purchase the garment a week prior, having been measured so precisely she almost feared that now, some minor detail of her own body would have been remiss, causing it to either be too snug, or to fall from her frame, entirely.

Either option, she knew, was simply unacceptable.

Allowing her fingertips to graze against the smoothness of the fabric as soon as she had neared the bed, Louisa reached for the first of many skirts that would comprise the dress in its entirety, her thoughts already turning to the prospect of the evening ahead. Left to her own devices in Philadelphia, she had thrown herself head-first into the task of becoming the very epitome of what a well-bred girl should be. Determined to give her brother absolutely no reason to doubt her capability of fending for herself while he was away, Louisa did her best to arrange her appearance accordingly.

She would not have it said that she was incapable of throwing a proper house party. Not when it was something she so vehemently felt that her brother deserved after all that he had done to secure her own happiness, and safety in a colony that was fast becoming torn apart by war.

Louisa knew she owed him everything, and she would be damned if she allowed this evening to fail in showing him exactly how much she appreciated all that he had done, and would likely do in future, as well.

…

"She is a flower, John, truly. It seems a wonder you are not fighting off suitors left and right," General Henry Clinton declared, watching as the young woman in question offered a soft smile in response to whatever it was one of the more recent arrivals had said, her hand reaching to rest lightly upon the man's forearm for the briefest of moments before she withdrew it, and averted her eyes in what was so clearly meant as an act of deference, "Though I suppose I do see your reasons for keeping her close at hand."

"Is that how it seems? That I am keeping her to myself?"

"To the naked eye, perhaps. And certainly to young men such as the one she speaks to now, who would likely love nothing more than to escort her about the town."

"Then said young man need only ask to do so."

"And approach you? I daresay many of the interested gentlemen would sooner face General Washington himself, than that."

"There, General, I must disagree. I think they would find me most agreeable," Andre protested, a brow quirked at his companion's statement, though he would have been blind to miss the almost immediate expression of blatant disbelief that met his gaze in return, "You doubt this?"

"I have no choice, Major. Or have you forgotten what befell poor Billings?"

"Billings was a man hardly worthy of her. I would have thought you agreed with me, there, at the very least."

"Oh I do, John. Believe me, I do. But regardless, news travels fast. Most of the city knows what happened, whether you want them to or not," Clinton chuckled, turning his attention towards the young woman once again, and noting that she had, in turn, moved to regard not only himself, but her brother as well, with a gaze of mild intrigue almost as soon as he had done so, "And if I am not mistaken I do believe we have both been found out."

"Found out," Andre repeated, brow furrowed as he followed the direction of his companion's gaze, and realized exactly what it was that the older man was referring to as he watched his sister approach, "Ah. Yes, General, I do believe you are correct."

In spite of the veritable inquisition that he highly suspected was on the way, it would have been a lie to say that the smile that tugged at the corners of Andre's mouth in the wake of Louisa's arrival was anything other than genuine…

…


End file.
